Consumers of media containing audio—whether it be music, movies, videogames, or other media—seek an immersive audio experience. To achieve and optimize that experience, the sound profiles associated with the audio signals may need to be modified to account for a range of preferences and situations. For example, different genres of music, movies, and games typically have their own idiosyncratic sound that may be enhanced through techniques emphasizing or deemphasizing portions of the audio data. Listeners living in different geographies or belonging to different demographic classes may have preferences regarding the way audio is reproduced. The surroundings in which audio reproduction is accomplished—ranging from headphones worn on the ears, to inside cars or other vehicles, to interior and exterior spaces—may necessitate modifications in sound profiles. And, individual consumers may have their own, personal preferences.